List of treasure in Treasure Everywhere
This is the list of treasure from Treasure Everywhere in alphabetical order. Apps *Arcade (1,000 coins) *Battle (1,000 coins) *Messages (1,000 coins) *Phone *Plan Reveal Buildings NOTE: Buildings are randomly bought when you play the game long enough or have a unique treasure. The Wand of Creation is required for new buildings to be made. You can also vote for a building to be deleted, moved, painted or created. *Aperture (DLC, Portal) *Game Store *Park *Playground *Ruins of Truth Z (DLC, Flimsy-Pack) *School *Skyscraper *Suspicious Looking Garage Sale (DLC, Flimsy-Extras) *Your House Cars *Hovercar (10,000 coins) *Motorcycle (10,000 coins) *Race Car (10,000 coins) *Rustbucket Cellphones *Alphabet Cellphone (100 coins) *Dog Cellphone (100 coins) *Doge Cellphone (100 coins) (DLC, Doge) Curtains *Alphabet Curtains (100 coins) *Candy Wrapper Curtains (100 coins) *Doge Curtains (100 coins) *Pikachu Curtains Z (100 coins) (DLC, Flimsy-Pack) *Polka-Dot Curtains (100 coins) *Shower Curtains (100 coins) *Stage Curtains (100 coins) *Standard Curtains DLCs *Shortcut DLC (0.99) (makes a shortcut button with five uses that can be upgraded for in-game currency, can be used to skip anything you find hard to do with a few exceptions) *Doge DLC (2.99) (makes the song from Doge's Adventure play in the background, doge furniture, and a doge-themed world) *Minecraft DLC (3.99) (unlocks Minecraft treasures and a list of songs you can play in the background through a Note Block radio, list of songs below) **Fallen Kingdom **New World **In My Lovely World **How Do I Craft This Again **Don't Mine At Night Also, a video was unlocked after typing in the code "CREEPER" with the DLC. **How Creepers are Made *Portal DLC (0.99) (unlocks Portal furniture and portal gun) *Flimsy-Pack (0.99) (unlocks furniture and pets) **Flimsy-Extras (0.99) (unlocks more furniture and more pets) Five Boss Treasures *Wand of Creation *Mirror of Trivia *Orb of Protection *Helmet of Steel *Golden Sword of Destiny Junk *Apple Gone Bad (1 coin) *Broken Bucket (10 coins) *Candy Wrapper (1 coin) *Rusty Doorknob (3 coins) *Twig (5 coins) Pets *Banana (100 coins) (banana with arms and legs) *BRVR (1,000 coins) (DLC, Flimsy-Pack) *Cat (1,000 coins) *Cate (1,000 coins) (DLC, Doge) *Cow (1,000 coins) *Creeper (1,000 coins) (DLC, Minecraft) *Defective Turret (1,000 coins) (DLC, Portal) *Dog (1,000 coins) *Doge (1,000 coins) (DLC, Doge) *Ryu (1,000 coins) (DLC, Flimsy-Extras) *Stick (100 coins) (inanimate stick) *Squid (100 coins) *Turret (1,000 coins) (DLC, Portal) *Zebra (1,000 coins) Plushies *Banana Plush (100 coins) *Doge Plush (100 coins) (DLC, Doge) *Pikachu Doll Z (100 coins) (DLC, Flimsy-Pack) Posters NOTE: Some posters give you coins. *Alphabet Poster (10 coins) *Bacon Poster (10 coins) *Custom Poster (100 coins) (lets you draw your own poster) *Pikachu Poster Z (100 coins) *Pizza Poster (100 coins) *Poster of a Coin (10 coins) (gives you 10 coins every minute) *Wilfre Poster (10 coins) (gives you a coin that quickly evaporates into your coin bank whenever you go near it) *Zigzagged Poster (100 coins) Radios *Doge Radio (1,000 coins) (DLC, Doge) *Note Block (1,000 coins) (DLC, Minecraft) *Old Radio (100 coins) *Portal Radio (1,000 coins) (DLC, Portal) *Standard Radio Special *Expander (100 coins) (allows you to expand your house for a rising price every time you expand) *Gold Wand (10,000 coins) (lets you make almost any item in your house gold) *Second House (100,000 coins) (lets you have another house) *Sharing Booth (1,000 coins) (lets you share your custom creations to the world via local or global internet) *Upgrader (1,000 coins) (allows you to make another story to your house) Televisions *Alphabet TV (100 coins) *Candy Wrapper TV (100 coins) *Doge TV (100 coins) *Pikachu TV Z (150 coins) (DLC, Flimsy-Pack) *Standard TV *Static TV (100 coins) *Zigzagged TV (100 coins) Wallpaper *Custom Wallpaper (100 coins) (lets you make your own wallpaper) *Pikachu Wallpaper Z (100 coins) *Polka-Dot Wallpaper (100 coins) Windows *Aperture Science Emancipation Grill (100 coins) (DLC, Portal) *Broken Window (100 coins) *Doge Window (100 coins) (DLC, Doge) *Stained Window (100 coins) *Standard Window *Wild West Window (120 coins)